


Lift the Veil of Darkness & Sorrow

by Awenseth



Series: Serpens pectus pectoris [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adventure, Blood, F/M, Gen, M/M, Some Romance and Humor
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry egy nyári este furcsa dologra ébred. Egyrész, a Halálfalók valahogyan áthatoltak a védőburkon és a házat támadják, másrészt Hermione Granger és Draco Malfoy állnak a szobájában és sietésre sürgetik. Ha ez még nem lenne elég, saját védelme érdekében egy ideig a Malfoyok rejtegetik, majd egy támadás folyamán Draco és Hermione kíséretében akaratlan utazásra indul a múltba, felfedve az egyik legrettegettebb varázslat valódit lényét. Vajon képesek lesznek- e túlélni ezt a kalandot, és lehet vonzalom ott, ahol eddig bizalmatlanság volt? És Luna hogyan képes kommunikálni velük levelekben, az idő síkján át?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift the Veil of Darkness & Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ismételten egy régi verseny fic

_„A régiek úgy tartották, hogy a jelennek ismernie kell múltját, hogy megismerje önmagát… …De gyakran rettegünk is tőle, mert nem tudjuk, mily rémségeket rejt…”_

 

Furcsa, nyugtalanító érzés, ami átjárja a test mindenegyes porcikáját, akár jéghideg karmok melyek a húsba vájnak. Beférkőzik az álmaidba, elmosva a jót, felbolygatva nyugalmadat, majd hirtelen a szemeid feltárulnak rémülettel megtelve...

Harry Potter fáradtan, zihálva ült fel ágyában, Privet Drive-i szobájában, vakon kutatva pálcája és szemüvege után, amikor hirtelen egy kéz nehezedett a bal vállára, megrémítve.

\- Harry, kérlek, nyugodj meg. - A hang ismerősen csengett még a fáradtság homályos fátylán keresztül is.

\- He…Hermione? – kérdezte, miután barátja kezébe adta szemüvegét és sikerült arcot is társítania a női hanghoz. – Hogy kerülsz te ide, és mi…- hangja hirtelen elcsuklott és elméjébe erősen fontolóra vonta az esélyt, hogy még mindig álmodik, mert hogyan kerülne ide Hermione az éjszaka közepén, és főként, hogy a mellette álló személy, ki éppen rosszallóan tekintett végig a szobán nem Ron volt, hanem nem más, mint Draco Malfoy. A lány már éppen válaszolni akart, amikor a szőke aranyvérű közbevágott.

\- Később is trécselgethettek, siess pakolni Potter, a Rend nem sokáig tudja visszatartani a Halálfalókat – jelentette ki szokványos felsőbbrendűséget éreztető hangvételével amire Hermione sötét tekintetet vetett rá, majd Harryhez visszafordulva olyasmit mondott, amit még sohasem hallott a másik szájából.

\- Malfoynak igaza van, Harry, siess pakolni, segítek. – Rendben ez mindent letisztázott, hátravágódott az ágyban, és a takarót a fejére húzta.

\- Miért vannak folyton bizar álmaim, adjatok pár percet, és akkor már csak Snape kell ide rózsaszín balerina ruhában virágokat szórva, Hagrid operát áriázva és Voldemort kijelentve, hogy az apám. – Erre a szobában lévő két másik mágus hitetlenkedve összenézett mielőtt Hermione le nem rántotta a takarót barátjáról.

\- Harry James Potter, hagyd abba a viccelődést, ez komoly. Voldemort talált egy utat, hogy áthatoljon édesanyád védelmén, a ház támadás alatt van! – horkant fel a boszorkány hitetlenkedve míg Draco inkább jobbnak látta, ha ő kezdi meg a pakolást, míg azok veszekednek. Olyan jó, hogy Weasley nem volt jelen, vagy önkéntesen állt volna ki a csatatér közepére.

\- Hermione, nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy elhiggyem, hogy ez a valóság. Malfoyal vagy itt! – s ezzel a másik felé gesztikulált, de ekkor Hermione elkapta a karját és kiráncigálta az ágyból, az a sok könyvcipelés jobb sportedzés Dudley bármelyik súlyzójával szemben ahogyan szegény Harry rá kellett jöjjön ki kellett derítenie. Nem lett volna Malfoy helyében a harmadik évükben.

\- Malfoyék is a Rend kémei, de ezt eddig csak Dumbledore igazgató úr és Snape professzor tudta, ők figyelmeztettek minket a támadásról. És most siess, a Dursleykat Tonksék már elapparatálták egy biztonságos házba, miután alvóbűbájt helyeztek a bácsikádra. A nagynénéd és unokatestvéred kissé együttműködőbbek voltak. – Harry fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok, túl sok mindent kellett a helyére pakolnia, amit Hermione mondott -, ha ez tényleg nem egy álom- túlzottan hihetetlennek tűnt. Már megint ellenkezett volna amikor a szoba egyedüli ablakán egy vörös átok csapódott be, elvétve őt pár centivel. Oké, ha még mindig alszik, akkor az agya túlzottan is élethű képeket hajít be a tetszéséhez képest.

\- Siethetnénk végre? – kérdezte Draco kissé sürgető hangon, ha akár csak egy Halálfaló is észreveszi itt, halálos veszélybe sodorja szüleit, keresztapját és még a barátait is. Egy féltve őrzött titok volt, hogy a Slytherineseknek nem igen fűlött a foga, hogy egy megalomán őrült parancsolgasson nekik, ezért kémkedésbe kezdtek, s a megszerzett információkat házvezető tanáruknak adták át, miután kiderítették titkos mivoltát. – Rendben, azelőtt volt pár, nem igen illendő megjegyzésük az igazgatóra, amiért ilyen mértékű veszélynek tette ki az egyedüli bizalmi személyüket az iskolában. - A házuk nem minden ok nélkül volt híres ravaszságáról, mint a kígyó, jól álcázták magukat kialakítva a „Sötét Fátyol Rendet” melynek tagjai között egy kisebb létszámú Ravenclawos is felbukkant. A névötlet is tőlük származott, hisz a tagok szüleik tudta nélkül dolgoztak a sötétségen belül, az árnyakba burkolózva. Valahogyan a két Ház kezdett lassan összemelegedni, rejtve a Hufflepuff és Griffyndor szemei elől.

Harry még életében nem volt annyira hálás azért, hogy csak ritkán pakolt ki a ládájából, így gyorsan megvoltak mindennel, majd lesiettek a lépcsőn a hátsó ajtó irányába, miközben az becsapódó átkok zaja és a kiáltások egyre erősebbekké váltak körülöttük. A védővarázslatok végleg összeomlottak a ház körül. Ahogyan erősödtek a csata zajai, úgy nőtt Harryben a késztetés, hogy segítsen barátain, kik már megint miatta vannak veszélyben, de Hermione szorosan megmarkolta a karját, így nem tudott elszakadni.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Az éjszakai égbolton fényes sugarak cikáztak minden irányba akár egy fényes tűzijáték, de csupán a muglik látták így, mert valójából nem is sejtették, hogy fejük felett egy halálos csata folyik.

\- Tüntessétek el ezeket a mugliimádó vérárulókat és rángassátok ki onnan a kölyköt!- ordította az egyik feketeköpenyes alak mialatt egy újabb Cruciót hajított a lent harcoló Rendtagok kisebb elszánt csoportjára.

A földön Kingsley utasítgatta a felmentő csapatot a harctér keleti felén, míg Alastor Moody vakmerően a forgatag kellős közepébe sietett, bármely fiatalabb aurort megszégyenítő gyorsasággal szedve le támadóikat seprűikről. Nem sokan mentek utána hisz szerencsétlen Halálfalók nagy része nem is tudta, hogy pontosan mi is találta el őket.

Muszáj volt addig kitartaniuk az egyre csak növő ellenfelekkel szemben, míg Harry nincs biztonságban. Még mindig nem tudták, hogy hogyan sikerült Lily Potter áldozatának erejét megtörni a fiú tizenhetedik születésnapja előtt, de most nem volt idő ezen filozofálni. Egy újabb Crucio majdnem eltalálta, de a kemény képzési hónapoknak és tapasztalatának hála még időben oldalra vetette magát.

\- Senkit se engedjetek a ház közelébe! – kiáltotta Kingsley erőteljes hangon mialatt az Expelliarmussal leszedte előbbi támadóját.

\- Kingsley, szerinted éppen mégis mit csinálunk itt, teázgatunk a Halálfalókkal és a Próféta mai főcikkét vitatjuk meg? – kérdezte Diggle, mialatt egy újabb átkot repített a levegőbe.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Majdnem egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire megtették a rövid távot a lépcsőtől Petunia néni makulátlanul pucolt konyhájába és a hátsó ajtóhoz. Hermione egy suttogott Alohomorával kinyitotta az ajtót. Hármójuk közül az egyedüli nagykorúként ő már szabad volt a jelzéstől, amit a Minisztérium helyezett a fiatal varázstanoncokra. Összerezzentek az éles nyikordulásban, Harry és Draco halkan szitkozódott a zaj miatt, de a csapat egyedüli női tagja kirángatta őket a szabadba egyenesen Petunia néni imádott és dicsért rózsabokraihoz.

\- Fogjátok meg a bal oldalról nézve negyedik virágot, amikor szólok. – utasította őket Hermione mielőtt még pálcáját az égre szegezte – Expecto Patronum! – kiáltotta erőteljes hangon s pálcája végéből egy ezüst vidra pattant elő végigszaladva a sötét égen. – MOST!

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A csatatérre hirtelen síri csönd borult, amikor egy ezüstösen ragyogó lény világította meg az éjszakát, majd ismét óriási zajfergeteg támadt, akár egy vihar mennydörgése. Voldemort követői harsogva cikáztak a hátsókert felé, míg a Rendtagok ügyet sem hederítve rájuk elapparatáltak a helyszínről.

Az ő munkájuk itt bevégeztetett, és csupán sérültjeiket összeszedve biztonságba helyezték magukat, míg ellenjátékosaik szitkozódva kutatták a semmit.

Ezen az estén a győzelem a Főnix Rendjének kezében volt.

Addig is, Wiltshire egyik nagy erdejében furcsa zaj törte meg a nyugalmat…


End file.
